


A Lesson in Restraint

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Fetish, First Time, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by QuicksilverMerry teaches Pippin a lesson after the latter has snatched the Palantir.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	A Lesson in Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own these guys. Anyone attempting to sue will be lucky to get a cat turd out of the deal.  
> Feedback: Of course!  
> Story Notes: Spoilers for *The Two Towers*. Although I realize that M&P would technically not have time to do this, I really don't give a damn.

It had only been a few minutes since Pippin had filched and gazed into the forbidden glass ball, foolishly disobeying Gandalf and ignoring Merry's warning. And now he was utterly miserable.

After thoroughly chiding him, the Wizard had gone off to speak in quiet with Strider and the others, still gathered around the cursed Palantir where it had been left. The night was somewhat cold, but Pippin would have sat with his knees tight against his body anyway, arms hugged around them. His head was hung in shame as he silently scolded himself again and again. The voice of Sauron, cruel and excruciating, still echoed in his head, along with the horrifying images he had seen in the ball. Pippin shivered. He had been so paralyzed, so scared...! 

He should have been scared! He deserved to be paralyzed with fear! He should never have meddled with the mysterious crystal ball to begin with! Once more, Pippin had disregarded Merry's sound advice and his own better judgment, allowing his damned curiosity to get the best of him, and yet again, he had made an ass of himself.

Worse still, he had let Merry down...

Pippin had never felt so guilty, so regretful, as when Merry turned away from him. He saw, briefly, the look on his dearest friend's face, and his horror at the things he had seen and his embarrassment at having caused such a disturbance melted quickly into profound remorse. He had always practically idolized Merry, and the latter's turning his back had spoken volumes. Wordlessly, Merry had said to him: "You have disappointed me, you have embarrassed me, and I do not think that I can stand to look at you." 

And now, Merry sat beside him in complete silence. 

Peregrin shifted desperately. He could take a good scolding from his dear Merry, but not the silent treatment! At last, when he could bear it no longer, a small, involuntary whimper wrenched from his chest. 

"It's alright, Pip," Merry said, unexpectedly. "I am not angry with you. I was only...thinking..." 

"Oh, Merry!" Pippin burst out, nearly sobbing. "You * should* be angry! I am sorry, Merry, so dreadfully sorry!" he buried his head in his knees to conceal the tears that had begun to spill over his flushed cheeks.

"There, there," Merry comforted, moving in close. "I forgive you, Pippin. I'm just a bit disappointed, is all." Now Merry folded his arms and fixed a stern, paternal stare upon the younger halfling. "Not to say that I am not rather irritated. I warned you to let it alone, did I not?"

"Yes, Merry," Pip whispered.

" Why then, you silly ass, did you go and snatch it?"

"I don't know, Merry!" he whimpered, fidgeting beneath the strict and demanding tone of Merry's voice, wanting to vanish completely.

"Yes, you do know!" the Brandybuck scolded, somewhat harshly. "Do you think that by this point I do not know you? If I am angry about anything it is the danger you put yourself in! I feared I may lose you for a moment! You know quite well that when Gandalf says 'no' he has a good reason for saying it! And I had thought, after all these years, that you would heed my advice. I believed you would trust me, trust that I was only looking out for you." 

Peregrin cringed. "I know you were, dear Merry. But I couldn't help myself! I was too curious. It overcame me. I am horrible that way, Merry! Horrible! I should have listened to you! Oh, how I wish I had!"

Meriadoc softened and placed an intimate hand on his shoulder. "Now, now! I understand. Be at peace, my friend. I forgive you, as I have said."

Pippin shook his head. "I am grateful, dearest Meriadoc. Yet somehow...well, it is hardly comforting to be forgiven by your words alone. It does not seem like enough. There is something...I'm not sure. I cannot say, exactly."

Merry licked his lips. He had detected a strange look on the younger hobbit's face-- strained and agonized and yet passionate--even when Uruk-hai whips had licked at Pippin's flesh, and he suspected the source of his young friend's sense of unfulfillment. "I know you're uncertain of your own feelings," he said, moving in close. "and I believe that I understand what nags you now, Pip. That is why...I think that maybe you should be punished, physically, for what you have done."

Pippin looked up, startled a bit. He realized then that Merry was very near his own body, and the hand on his shoulder was massaging gently. He caught Merry's gaze, and saw in that gaze both gentle care and firmness, as well as a mischievous glitter that hinted at a hunger of some sort. 

Lust?

Pippin dropped his head again in humiliation. "Perhaps...although I don't rightly know, for sure. But you always seem to know best. You...do you think so, Merry?"

Merry smiled reassuringly, charmed by the young Took's trust and devotion. "I think that is precisely what you need right now, lad," he answered, with another squeeze to his shoulder. "And I think I can give you what you need, if you wish, Pip, my boy." 

Pippin thought hard. The prospect of punishment in any form made him shudder, naturally. Yet for some reason it also triggered a strange thrill from deep within. It always had. After all, he did deserve something for his serious and foolish behavior. Some form of correction, some sort of punishment was in order, else he would never feel content. And if punishment there must be, well, there was nobody in the world whom he would rather deliver that punishment than Meriadoc Brandybuck. 

At last he found his breath. "If-if you think it is best...then I am more than willing, Merry," he managed at length, fidgeting uneasily.

"Right," Merry whispered softly. "But not here. Follow me, and be quiet about it! They won't much like us sneaking off. Come!"

Pippin nodded quickly and padded after Merry's lead, until they arrived at a small clearing, surrounded by trees and dominated by a large, fallen oak in its midst. He stood quietly, dutifully, awaiting Merry's instruction, unsure of what he was waiting for, but anxious for whatever may follow. The elder halfling turned to face him and issued his first command.

"Now, then, Pip. Off with your clothing."

The younger halfling hesitated, and then obeyed-partially. Sensually, he stripped his outer garments away. He avoided Merry's gaze as he shed piece after piece, revealing more samples of his tender young flesh than he had ever dared to reveal to anyone. He shivered a bit at the chill in the air, but once he was reduced to his underclothes, he purposefully paused, and shot Merry a teasing and challenging smile.

Merry's eyes absorbed the near-naked form before him, bathed in the light of the full moon. Pippin was the thinnest hobbit he had ever seen, despite his unquenchable passion for food and drink. The young halfling's smooth, milky chest heaved with frightened anticipation, and fresh, pink buds of nipples rose and fell with his breaths. Slim waist and slender little hips quivered; his staff strained against what was left of his covering, igniting a response in Merry's own loins. A disobedient twinkle danced in Pip's big and bright eyes as he teased his older friend with his partial nudity.

"Naughty, wicked thing," Merry husked, rather shocked by his companion's seductive and lewd display. He swooped down upon Pippin and ripped the remaining shreds of clothing from his body. He heard the smaller hobbit spill a wanton moan as he was desperately, roughly, almost violently stripped. Before he had finished tearing away the distracting cloth, Merry's ravenous mouth had locked itself onto Pippin's. Pip gave a small, surprised squeak as the bigger halfling crushed his lips to his own. He was even more surprised when Merry's tongue probed inside, taking what it wanted, claiming the space for itself. The sensation of his friend's fully-clothed body against his own exposed and vulnerable flesh sent a wave of excitement through him. What is this, Merry? Such strange behavior from you! Peregrin gasped as Merry's greedy hands began to explore his naked body. He felt a paw seize him by the hair and tilt his head backwards, and his heartbeat accelerated as a soft but urgent trail of kisses traveled down his throat to his chest.

Merry grinned wickedly when he found himself face-to-face with the other halfling's soft, rosy nipples without quite knowing how he had gotten there. Sliding his arms so that his hands rested at Pippin's back, he leaned in close and carefully flicked the right bud with his tongue. Pip gasped, just as Merry knew he would. Then Merry nibbled, lightly at first, before applying enough pressure with his teeth to produce a substantial sting. Peregrin whimpered, and, as Merry had anticipated, attempted to free himself from his cousin's torment by jerking backwards. Accordingly, Meriadoc prevented his escape by tightening his arms around him. Now all Pippin could do was squirm and moan helplessly at the older hobbit's torture. When the right nipple was rock-hard and well-worked, Merry moved to the left, which was much too soft, and in need of similar attention. Peregrin's sounds were almost pleading by now as Merry continued his assault on his nipple. The Brandybuck suspected that the silly young Took hardly realized what he was begging for; but the imploring sounds were pleasing, alluring, maddening, and Merry was tempted at once by a sudden impulse to ravish Pippin right then and there. He exercised the strongest hobbit willpower and restrained himself, rising up to survey Pip's expression. The halfling's head was flung back, his lips parted, his fair young face contorted ever-so-slightly in a blend of pain and desire.

"Merry..." he whispered, breathlessly. The older hobbit stroked his cheek gently with a finger before slipping it into Pip's open mouth. Almost instinctively, it seemed, Peregrin closed his supple lips around the invader and suckled lightly.

"Such a naughty lad..." Merry chided, hoarsely, allowing his friend to briefly savor his digit. "Enough," he said after several seconds, withdrawing his finger. Pippin then opened his eyes and looked at the Brandybuck dreamily.

"Merry, I..."

"Ssshh," his companion commanded gently. "You remember why we came here, don't you?"

Pippin flushed and his eyes slowly dropped, and his lashes fluttered bashfully across his cheeks. "Yes," he nearly whispered.

"Do you want it still?"

Peregrin hesitated, then bowed and nodded repentantly.

"Right," Merry said. "Come this way." He took the young hobbit gently by the arm and led him to the fallen tree at the center of the clearing. After seating himself, he let go of Pip long enough to push up his sleeves and crack his knuckles. "Lie across my lap, Pip, my friend. Face down."

Pippin looked startled again, and even a trifle amused.

"What, you mean to *s-spank* me? With your hand?"

"That's the idea. Or I can use my belt, if you'd rather." He saw and heard the younger halfling gulp.

"M-Merry, I...I'm not so sure..."

"Do not argue with me, lad," the Brandybuck said firmly. "You've been exceptionally wicked tonight, and you know that well. You also know well that you need to be punished, and asked for it. Now you can go along with this, or you can fight me, and make it that much worse for yourself."

"Y-you cannot be serious," the foolish young Took stammered, backing away slightly. Merry saw that Pippin was trembling visibly, but he also saw the quivering erection that sprung upwards from between his slim, creamy thighs. Ah, Pippin, my boy. Play games with me, will you? Suit yourself. "Alright, then," Merry concluded, and he lurched forward to seize the smaller halfling roughly.

"Merry!" Pippin struggled, and it could have been a half-hearted fight, or the fact that Merry was larger and stronger. Perhaps a bit of both. Either way, the Brandybuck easily overpowered Peregrin and slammed him down over his knee. "Merry, please! Don't--ouch!"

"You will anger me if you continue to struggle, Pip," Merry warned, after landing the first whack to the plump little upturned backside. Despite his words, however, he found the desperate resistance of the young hobbit exhilarating. His arm found a surge of disciplinary strength, and he swatted Pip's behind again, drawing a shocked 'oh!' from the lad. A third smack elicited a breathy yelp and a jerk, and Merry had to grip him tighter with his left arm to hold him down. He noticed the pink, hand-shaped prints beginning to surface on the exposed white skin, and his loins twitched at the evidence of his power over his young friend. Smiling evilly, Merry delivered another powerful slap to the helpless buttocks beneath him. Pip gasped and whined pitifully, shifting in vain to avoid the next inevitable blow. Merry watched with lust the delicious buns dance beneath his open palm, encouraged by the young halfling's whimpers of pain and protest.

"Now, lad," he began, without interrupting the rhythm of the spanking, "tell me why you are getting this whipping."

Instead of answering, Pippin let out a mortified wail. *Oh, he's not going to make me do this, is he? He cannot! I cannot endure it!* 

"Please Merry...!"

"Say it!" Merry demanded, increasing the power of his swats. Pippin squirmed desperately, and clutched the cloth of Merry's trouser-leg. He felt tears spring from his eyes and streak down his cheeks, hot with shame. Even hotter was his backside, burning from the relentless smacks of Merry's punishing hand. He intends to make me answer! How cruel of him! My Merry, you are mean and merciless! Yet if I refuse to answer, this will never be over with! Oh, Peregrin Took, you have truly loused up this time, you terrific dunce!

"Oh, Merry-ow! Oh, no, Merry, no! Ahh...!" he yowled, miserably.

"Answer the question, Pip," his older friend commanded.

Pippin sobbed with humiliation and attempted to articulate a choked response through his strained throat. "You-you're sp-spanking me because I-oh!" he yelped at another smacking. "...because I d-disobeyed Gandalf, and you, and-ow!-looked into the crystal ball!" he managed with a scalding blush.

"Mmm-hmm," said Merry without relenting his assault on the quivering cheeks beneath him. "And why were you forbidden to touch it in the first place?"

Peregrin moaned. "Oh, no, Merry..."

"Answer me, lad," Merry warned again.

The smaller hobbit let out another wrenching sob and gasped. "B-because I-ah! -because I could have endangered all of us!"

"And?"

"An-and I might have threatened the entire quest, and all of Middle-Earth! ...Ouch!" he spat out at last. "Mmmm...oh, Merry..." he gushed through gasps and tears, as he felt something strange happen. His buttocks throbbed with blistering pain, but he found he had ceased his struggles and had begun to writhe in Merry's lap. He had thought, at first, that he was still attempting to escape the slaps, and perhaps he partially was. But he was also attempting to satisfy some need, some desire, some strange feeling in the pit of his always-hungry stomach. It hardly made sense, considering the pain he was in, but there it was, nonetheless. Merry's hand was so strong, and he administered the whipping so masterfully, with such power, skill, and authority, that Pip found himself both dreading and anticipating each terrible blow. At last, he had no choice but to surrender himself, body and soul, to his older companion. Yes, Merry! Punish me, hurt me, make me pay for my reckless stupidity! Huh? What is the matter with me?

Merry noted the change that seemed to have occured in Pippin's cries. His yelps of protest had transformed into moans and mewls, his struggles into subtle squirming. Once more, Meriadoc grinned cruelly. *I thought as much. Yes, Pip, taste the pain of the punishment, feel the consequences of your folly! I can feel your hardness against my leg! I know what you're experiencing, my beautiful young halfling!* Merry had always considered himself a mentor of sorts to Pippin, had always protected and coached the lad, and had become accustomed to keeping the youthful Took in check. But to share such an ultimate and intimate experience in discipline with his companion ignited a furnace of longing deep within his darkest inner psyche. His pulsing hard-on grew ever stiffer as the hobbit visibly abandoned all control to him. Pippin's bottom now blushed a nice, rosy red, and Merry softened his wallops a bit and spoke in a more gentle voice:

"Now, Pip. I want you to promise to me that you will never disobey me or Gandalf again."

"Ooh, oh Merry, I...mmm..." the younger halfling breathed, shifting sensually.

"Peregrin Took," Merry firmly spoke a mild warning, spanking harder again, drawing defeated and delectable groans from the smaller hobbit.

"Oh, Merry...I-oh! I promise to you...I will never...mmm...ever disobey you from now on! Ahh! And I swear that I will always, always mind Gandalf ...ooohh! I promise, I promise I'll be good! Please, please Merry!"

There was a ragged desperation in Pippin's voice that Merry could not ignore. He administered a final, healthy swipe to the slender, reddened buns and let his hand rest across them. He felt a vivid heat emanating from the abused and rounded bottom, and his lust for the young hobbit intensified perversely, as he wondered what it would feel like to sink his raging sex between those sizzling, fresh-spanked cheeks...

The throbbing hardness against his leg didn't help, Pippin's erection drumming along with his own. His grip on the smaller hobbit loosened, and both of them breathed heavily, exhausted. Pippin's soft whimpers eventually dwindled. Finally, the well-punished young Took slid slowly and sexily from Merry's lap, to fall panting at the latter's feet. He rested against his companion's legs, backside blazing, throbbing from the thrashing. It hurt terribly, but somehow the need in his loins was nearly as painful. Above him, Merry shifted. Pippin looked upwards to find that the older hobbit had removed his impressively thick and glistening erection from his trousers, and was stroking himself slowly. Pip, with pained effort, raised himself to his knees and moved in close to the swollen member. Without understanding why he was doing it, he kissed the hand that curled around the drooling staff (the same hand that had so mercilessly punished him), and detected the other hand suddenly sifting through his curly locks. Merry was breathing huskily, eyes closed, but ceased his efforts upon his engorged rod at the brush of Peregrin's lips at his hand. His fist loosened and now disengaged itself from his own, stiff organ. Gently, lovingly, he cupped the younger hobbit's bedraggled and tear-soaked face and stroked his cheek. Peregrin snaked his naked form slightly, and his little hand edged, trembling, towards Merry's swollen cock. Cautiously he wrapped his fingers lightly around the older hobbit's penis. He cast a glance upward to Merry's face that pleaded permission and knew at the same time that permission would be granted.

Sure enough, Meriadoc smiled passionately and nodded, caressing Pip's face. The younger halfling timidly slipped his tongue across the tip of Merry's rod, lapping up the drop of pre-seed that wept from the hole. He drew the driplet into his sweet mouth and savored it, happy and eager to satisfy his friend, his cousin, his disciplinarian.

His lover? 

At last, he took the pulsing organ in his mouth.

Merry groaned as Pippin's soft, warm lips enveloped his sex, and skillfully (one would think beyond his years and experience) manipulated his member. Lovingly, he wrapped his mouth around the head and suckled, tasting the salty nectar that sporadically wept from his older comrade's sex. Spiraling his talented tongue, he dove hungrily down the length, nearly swallowing the entire thing-an impressive feat, as Merry was quite substantially endowed. Pippin's pretty cheeks hollowed as he worked his way upwards, only to plunge down again with unrestrained commitment. Merry sighed lustfully, burying his fingers in the thick and healthy curls of Peregrin's head. Pip worked with increasing speed, and his muted moans created delicate vibrations around the shaft. Merry rewarded him with animalistic groans and purrs of his own.

"Oh, Pip...that's good..." he praised the youthful hobbit, whose treatment of his organ had almost become worshipful. It was good. Too good. The sound spanking had hardly broken the unquenchable little hobbit, who occasionally cast him an adoring, naughty glance. Merry had been surprised when he had taken the initiative to blow him, but for an apparently innocent lad, he certainly seemed to know what he was doing. Meriadoc grasped Pippin's locks and pulled his head from his cock, forcing his companion to look him in the face. "Pip..." he gasped, eyeing his friend keenly, suspiciously. "...have you, by any chance, done this before?"

At first, the younger halfling appeared surprised by the question. However, his expression quickly took on that familiar, mischievous element, a look that Merry had previously associated with no more than impish misbehavior in the Shire. Pippin's eyes glittered, and a coy, guilty smile spread across his charming features before his gaze fell. 

Merry's initial shock gave way to a dash of jealousy, and finally heightened excitement. "Why, you scandalous little tease! I ought to spank you good, all over again!"

Pippin grinned, blushing, and resumed his task at Meriadoc's prodding, curling his hand around the base. For several minutes he serviced the older hobbit, working swiftly with his cheek muscles, ever so often slowing to permit his tongue alone to tease the length. His own aching erection desperately craved attention, and his free hand ventured to pleasure himself. However, Merry leaned forward at once and delivered a sharp, quick slap to his wrist. The young Took made a plaintive sound, but the Brandybuck remained firm.

"No touching yourself, lad. Not until I say so."

Peregrin ceased his efforts only long enough to protest. "Please, Merry," he implored his friend.

"Ah, ah, ah," the Brandybuck chided. "You have got to learn a bit of restraint, my boy. Don't touch, unless I give you specific permission. Now, get back to work."

Pippin offered a faint, dejected whine, but he complied nonetheless. His wandering hand obediently moved away from his own flagging sex and came to rest upon Merry's knee. With a little difficulty, he attended to his companion's need, forcing himself to ignore his own burning desire. He relinquished all power to Merry, trusting that his friend's instructions were intended for his own good. Yet his palm itched horribly, and he was hard pressed to refrain from responding to the nagging in his groin. Somehow, Pip concentrated on satisfying Merry, considering the smarting heat in his rump a reminder of the penalty for disobedience. His jaw ached, but no matter; he gave the other hobbit everything his warm lips, mouth, and tongue could provide.

Suddenly, the Brandybuck growled, leaped up from the tree and grasped the Took's hair painfully in his fists. Frantically, cruelly, he began to fuck his young companion's mouth. Pippin managed a muffled squeak of astonishment as Merry's fat member repeatedly and violently forced itself down his throat. Tears welled in his eyes and fell freely, both from the pain of Meriadoc's claws ripping at his sensitive scalp and the hard, insistent penis ruthlessly plundering his gullet. He gagged involuntarily but remained steadfast, accepting the assault as a part of the lesson. At length, Merry ripped his stiffened staff from the younger hobbit's mouth, fell down to Pip's level on the forest floor and gripped his face, kissing him with a crazed passion.

"Oh, Pip..." he rasped, running his paws over the young Took's slender body.

"Merry..." Pippin panted, writhing beneath the older hobbit's touch. He heard himself whining helplessly at the Brandybuck's manipulations. Merry's hands wandered round the smaller halfling's sides and down his back to his abused behind. Peregrin winced and made a little gasping sound into Merry's mouth as their lips locked.

Merry cupped the plucky, scarlet cheeks and caressed them as gently as he could manage, noting with satisfaction that they remained quite hot to the touch. His young cousin squirmed in his arms a bit, as though the contact of Merry's hands were painful. Suddenly, his need for Pippin surged too strongly to resist any longer, and he broke free from the fanatical kiss. "Turn over. On your hands and knees, Pip," he ordered, a breathless urgency in his voice.

"Another whipping? What for?" the hobbit looked both horrified and thrilled. His expression was anxious and uneasy, as though he somewhat fancied the idea but questioned his own endurance. 

Merry laughed at the lad's nave response. "That's not quite what I had in mind. But if you don't obey me quickly, another whipping is just what you'll get." It was bluff, of course. Merry was far too randy at this point to bother with delivering another good tanning. Nevertheless, Pip apparently decided that he would rather not find out if he could bear a second beating. He complied, trembling even as he did so, and his reddened, stinging rump was fully exposed once more to Merry, vulnerable to any further abuse the latter chose to administer.

Hastily, almost frantically, Merry spat into his palm and slicked his organ, even though it still glistened with his companion's saliva. He moved behind the younger halfling and parted the thoroughly blistered and deep-blushing cheeks, drawing another audible wince. 

"Merry?" said the young Took in a soft, quavering and excited voice as Merry positioned his thick, hardened cock.

"Yes, Pip?"

"I've never done this before."

"Well, well, well! From the way you have behaved tonight, I would have thought you to be an expert in all of these matters, Pippin, my lad!" Merry laughed. "But it appears not! You have a few things yet to learn! And it looks as though I shall be the one to teach you!" With that, he pressed forward, and, after substantial resistance, felt the tip of his penis pop through the virgin entrance.

Pippin gave a distressed cry, and tried to scramble away. The Brandybuck was ready for that, and caught the hobbit by the hips. "No, no," he scolded, holding his whimpering companion in place. "Try and relax! It won't hurt so much."

"But it does hurt, Merry!" the other whined, desperately attempting to wriggle free of the larger halfling's grip and rid himself of the painful intrusion.

"What did I say? If you just relax it won't! Besides, I think a bit of discomfort should serve you right...to punish you properly for keeping secrets from your Merry!"

Realizing he was not escaping this, Pippin cringed and offered a piteous and defeated moan. But he found it impossible to relax. The unbelievably thick knob hurt tremendously, and Peregrin was abruptly very sorry for his misbehavior, past and present, and wished he had never lain eyes upon the crystal ball, wished he had never done those wicked things in the Shire behind his companion's back, and, above all, wished he had never agreed to Merry's punishment! Yet even as his mind raced over a thousand different and fruitless regrets, Merry's cock was forced further into him. Pippin wailed but could not free himself, his hips imprisoned between the older hobbit's cruel, bruising hands. It felt as though Merry's insistent spear would surely split him in twain, and an anguished tear trailed down his cheek.

"Oh, Pip. You are so very tight!" Merry breathed with lust, gripping the smaller hobbit possessively. He thoughtlessly thrust forward and buried his length to the hilt, forcing a tortured, beleaguered cry from his disobedient friend. The older hobbit clapped one hand over Peregin's mouth, wrapping the other arm about his slender waist, barring his companion's escape. "Give in to it, lad!" he urged, firmly. "I think you might learn to enjoy this."

Merry savored the sensation for several seconds, and Pippin's body clutched his swollen sex like a hobbit glove would grip a human fist. He waited for the wretched whines that spilled from Pip's strained throat to fade before withdrawing enough to thrust himself fully back into the furnace of the young halfling's guts. A conquered squeal sprang from Peregrin's stifled lips, and Merry winced as he felt teeth clench his silencing hand. "There, my dearest friend." he soothed. "Yield to me, your Merry, your partner, your soul-mate..." 

Pippin offered no spoken reply, but eventually his tense, quivering physical defiance relented, and he surrendered with a vanquished mewl. The Brandybuck's painfully generous member began to slide brutally in and out of his protesting passage, pulling agonized yelps from the younger hobbit. Merry's cock filled him again and again, and the other halfling's belly slammed against his sore and tender rump, re-kindling the fire of the spanking. Yet despite the torment, something clicked in Pippin's anguished mind. Something hidden, something forbidden, something that he had hungered for and desired and had long concealed. The searing flash of pain became a blur, and all at once his friend's plundering rod did not hurt so dreadfully. He learned to anticipate the sadistic thrusts, to invite the warming smacks of flesh to his blistered cheeks, to lust for the vicious and unforgiving pounding his dear Merry delivered...

"Ooohhh...Merry..." his fist crept toward his groin, but Merry lashed out and struck his blazing backside, causing the hobbit to flinch and squeak. 

"What did I tell you?" he demanded, sternly.

"Merry, please..." 

The Brandybuck smacked his reddened rump again. "What did I tell you, Pip?"

"Y-you said I was not to touch myself until you said so!" Pippin cried.

"That's right," Merry replied, administering another swat. 

"Oh, Merry, I cannot bear it!"

"You can, and you will," said the other, whapping the quivering buns as he plunged his length between them. Peregrin whimpered mournfully. "Trust me, Pip. It will be that much better if you wait." Merry hammered the younger hobbit wildly, excited by Pippin's wretched moans. Gripping the other halfling's hips, he ruthlessly ravaged him. At length he seized Pip's hair and ripped his head backwards far enough to look upon his face. 

Merry studied the enchantingly agonized expression-a sumptuous contortion of luscious pain-and accepted it as concrete and irresistible acknowledgement of a well-deserved punishment, beautifully received and profoundly felt! With a guttural growl, the Brandybuck yanked the young hobbit to him and fucked him harder, spanking now and again with a firm, random palm. 

Pippin was reeling. His senses were overwhelmed. Forbidden to touch himself, he was forced to focus completely upon his friend's conquest and succumb to it, although the temptation to tend to his urges was nigh intolerable. Merry's insistent sex filled him, battered him, and he found himself naughtily jerking backwards to meet the powerful thrusts. This was what he craved! This was what he had desired for so long! All those years with Merry in the Shire...it all came down to this! So simple! Oh, the dreadful, delectable crack of Meriadoc's palm against his tender young hide! The authoritative voice of a figure who commanded at once his skin, his body, his very soul! To be at the mercy of one who knew him so completely...yes, this was the missing element in his relationship with the other hobbit! With wordless groans he pleaded, and was answered with brutal vigor. His companion whipped at his buttocks with a bestial growl. 

"Oh, you like this, Pip, do you not?"

"Yes...yes, Merry! Ohhhh...! " Pippin keened with wanton and helpless abandon, snapping his hips and slamming them back to collide with Merry's punishing assault. His companion's cruel, sturdy hand rained whacks down on his scarlet-washed cheeks, but he hardly cared. The Peregrin Took he had known was lost, replaced by this new, lusty creature, even more vibrant and lively than the last! Of course the former had known how to invite punishment. But the new, fulfilled Pippin knew how to accept it, how to feel it, how to taste and appreciate it! He howled, begged, and bucked; he screamed Merry's name until his throat was raw, caring little for who or what might overhear. Shamelessly he twisted, writhed and rocked beneath the Brandybuck's rapturous command. He knew nothing save the fiery thickness of the cock that slammed him into oblivion, nothing save the palm that swatted his wriggling cheeks. 

Suddenly Merry moaned with indescribable lust, and with his most vicious plunge yet, he forcefully crammed his length inside the young Took, up to the very base. Peregrin felt the penis embedded within his aching belly expand and lurch forth with ejaculations of blazing honey which coated his guts and filled him with an unbearable and scalding heat. Without ever touching himself, he surrendered to the most wracking orgasm he had ever experienced. Squealing uncontrollably, Pippin came, his body convulsing until he thought he would die. His chest tightened, his toes curled, his claws ripped at the earth, and his teeth gnashed as he unleashed a night-rending shriek. You were right, Merry, you were right! Better that I waited, better that I minded you...oh, my sweetest, knowing Merry! Thank you...thank you... 

Finally his body heaved a grateful, merciful shudder.

Both hobbits collapsed in a gasping bundle. They lay panting for several seconds, though it seemed an eternity. Eventually, Merry withdrew his spent staff, milking a final, pleading whimper from his friend. He wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller halfling and murmured tenderly in his ear.

"You know I would not have done it, had I not known that you so badly desired it, right, Pip? And you know that I could never bear to hurt you, unless you wished it yourself, don't you?"

The sincerity in Merry's voice overwhelmed Pippin, and he curled his little fingers around the other hobbit's shielding forearms with an endearing squeeze. "Yes, I know, Merry," he replied, closing his eyes and sighing with content. He was willing to remain like that forever, affectionately guarded in his childlike rest by his older and wiser companion. 

But Merry would not allow for a prolonged and restful sleep, as Pippin would have liked. He let Pippin go and leapt up too quickly, tucking his drooping organ back into his trousers. Pippin rolled over, only to find Merry motioning for him to rise. The Brandybuck offered a hand, which Peregrin accepted, and allowed his better half to pull him to his feet. Merry spoke.

"I suppose, my darling Took, that you have quite learned your lesson?"

"Oh, yes, dearest Meriadoc," Pippin purred, seductively. Then he winked, mischievously. "For the time being, at any rate." 

"Most incorrigible hobbit!" laughed Merry. "You will be back over my knee tomorrow!"

"Indeed he will not," Gandalf's voice interrupted, startling the hell out of both of the halflings. "Although he may soon find himself over mine! He will accompany me to Minas Tirith!" The Wizard's face then softened, amused. "I've a good mind to roast the both of you, but there is no time! I suppose you did not notice the Nazgul flapping over your heads as you engaged in your careless frolics! But the entire camp noticed you! Do not doubt that everyone overheard your shenanigans, no matter how far removed you thought you were! Peregrin is hardly as stealthy in matters of lust as he is as a thief! But I thank him, for he has made it easier for me to locate you truants!"

Pippin flushed violently and dipped his head, suddenly aware and ashamed of his nakedness before the Wizard.

"Stop blushing and get dressed, you tom-fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped. "We shall depart at once on Shadowfax! You will not much enjoy the ride, I fear, given your recent escapades. But these things cannot be helped now. You, Merry, will go with Aragorn! Come!" 

As Pippin hastily pulled on the clothing which had not been ripped beyond recognition, he gazed at Merry apologetically. Merry gazed back with wistful understanding, as he realized that he might not see his beloved companion for quite some time.

Further lessons would merely have to wait. ; )

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, Folks! (no hobbits were harmed in the making of this fic)


End file.
